fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WNIC
WNIC is an ABC affiliate based in Newisle (a fictional town) WNIC is considered by many to be the 2nd best station in Newisle. They are owned by Tribune Media. Programs WNIC airs a typical ABC TV schedule. News Operation Newswatch 12 airs 39 1/2 hours of news (32 1/2 on weekdays, 4 on Saturday, and 3 on Sunday). On Saturdays, WNIC airs a show called'' Week in Review,'' a show which gives a summary of the past week’s stories. WNIC started as a NBC affliate after the buyout of KWNE by CBS. NBC applied an old-school graphics style, with mixed results. NBC was lagging behind on many aspects, and 3 years later, ABC bought out WNIC. In 1991, WNIC made major changes to their newscasts, with cutting-edge graphics and a new set. They also added more reporters. During this era, WNIC had a solid margin over its biggest competitor, WTNW (NBC affiliate). KWNE was not far behind. In 2000, WNIC was facing competition. WTNW was on WNIC’s heels, KWNE had a slight surge, and WIGT is gradually growing. By 2001, WTNW had overtook WNIC. The next year, WNIC made huge changes to the format and graphics. WNIC introduced'' First Look Forecast'', a small piece of the main weather. The graphics were changed to a smoother graphics setup. WNIC rebranded as Newswatch 12. The set was changed to a more modern set. The biggest change was the addition of wnic.com, their website. By 2005, WNIC had huge margins over their rivals. In 2007, WNIC upgraded their news to HD, the 3rd station in the area to upgrade, after WIGT and KWNE. In 2011, WIGT overtook WNIC as the #1 station, although WNIC still remained close. In 2016, the gap widened, but shrunk in 2017. The open music is MCTYW. Awards -Best News according to Rockwooders: 2015 -Best News according to Newislers: 1998, 1999 -Best News according to Suburbaners: 2003, 2009, 2012 -Best News Coverage: 2000, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2011, 2014, 2017, 2018, 2019, 2020 -Best National News: 1996, 2002 -Most Accurate Weather: 2006, 2010, 2013 -Best Sports Reports: 2001, 2004, 2016 News Personalities Morning News Veronica Kristen (anchor) Dan Mason (anchor) Dennis Garnett (weather) Davin Rommily (sports) News at Noon/First at 4/5-5:30 News Stefani Salvage (anchor) Dominick Addison (anchor) Jake Walker (chief meteorologist) Conor Deering (sports) News at 6 Crystal Howard (anchor) Dominick Addison (anchor) Jake Walker (chief meteorologist) Conor Deering (sports) News at 7 Crystal Howard (anchor) Jasmine Thomas (meteorologist) Conor Deering (sports) News at 11 Crystal Howard (anchor) Jasmine Thomas (meteorologist) Davin Rommily (sports) Weekend Morning/Week in Review Bud Hedley (anchor) Kaylee Reece (anchor) Donald Crowe (meteorologist) Tye Lawrence (sports) Weekend 6/7/11 Brook Radcliffe (anchor) Mia Reed (meteorologist) Rodney Peak (sports) Reporters Lori Hanson Nick Summerfield Izzy Erikson Haylie Woodrow Eddy Tyrrell Ida Snider Ebony Babcock Eddie Devon Notable Former Newscasters Anchors Vic Newton (1991-2011) Cyndia Randall (1986-2016) York Maynard (1986-1999) Kris Linton (1989-2019) Meteorologists Mack Ayers (2002-2018; Chief from 2011-2018) Antonia Todd (1986-2010; Chief from 1992-2010) Petra Gully (1986-2017) Darryl Overton (1986-1992 as Chief) Sports Timothy Quincy (1986-2019) Kasey Durant (1992-2011) Brenda Howse (1989-2019) Reporters Nelson Harrell (1986-1989) Daryl Everett (1986-1996) Aydan Thompson (1991-2006) Tiffany Delaney (2002-2017) Felicia Ness (1991-2013) Niki Haines (1989-2019) Brandon Barrett (1986-2018) Category:Stations in Newisle Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 12